Star Wars Zabrak
by NebStorm
Summary: Trapped as a slave, Warron must find a way to escape his terrible fate along with his fellow slaves, before the crazed Imperial Mandalorian kills them. Warron has little understanding of the situation he fell into, but one thing is certain, he can feel a pull. The pull is what helps him stay alive. I do not own Star Wars Rebels.
1. Chapter 1 Enslaved

**Neb: I do not own Star Wars Rebels, I hope you enjoy the fanfic.**

A man with light brown hair, six horns, tanned skin, and slightly darker tattoos across his face and body was work in an iron mine. He grunted as one of his friends got hit with an electric whip. "Keep mining, our forces needed this material to wipe out rebel scum," an imperial shouted. The man's eyes moved to his friend to see if she was alright. She was a human with black hair, dark brown skin, and blue eyes. He felt something hit his back as a shock wave went right through him. "Work!" He growled on instinct and then started back at mining for iron. He had to keep his eyes on his work, but he couldn't resist the urge to see if she was alright. His eyes quickly darted to his friend who was picking up her equipment ready to work again.

"The Zabrak wants to be taught a lesson again," a female imperial spoke up. The imperial was wearing silver Mandalorian armor with red imperial symbols on it. Like the other imperial trooper, she carried an electric whip at her side. She also had a gauntlet she could fire blaster shots from and shoot fire. At least those were the only two features he's seen from her gauntlet. She would occasionally make an example of one of the weaker miners to place fear into the slaves. down here, the Mandalorian lady was the only one in charge. No one knew her name, they only referred to her as ma'am, or base commander. Down here she was the only person allowed to kill anyone, the other imperials were given whips, but she didn't allow weapons that a slave could easily get a hold of. Not that she didn't beg for a challenge every so often.

The Zabrak looked at her and grunted. Before turning his head back to his work. He felt the whip shock him again as he collapsed to his knees. "Look at your base commander slave!" He turned his head back to her and she kicked him on the ground.

"Leave him alone," the human woman shouted and all the imperials in the room grabbed their whips. The Mandalorian smiled as she walked over to the girl.

"3B22I9, was that a command?" The Mandalorian glared at the slave who back away from her and tried to go back to work like it didn't happen. She received a smack and then was kicked in the chest by the base commander. "Zabrak, stand up and challenge me." His eyes widened when he remembered everyone who was given that command would be executed by her. He moved to his knees and bowed to her in submission.

"I beg you base commander, don't kill me," he groveled and she just looked down at him through her Mandalorian helmet.

"I give you the same option as I did every other slave. I won't use my weapons, hand to hand. If you lose, I execute you."

"If I win, they'll execute me," he cried as the imperials kept their hands, by the weapons.

"Nonsense," she laughed. "You won't beat me." He got to his feet and was immediately kicked in the chest causing him to stumble back. The Zabrak swung a punch, but was flipped over by her in an instant. He swung a kick towards her knee and she then stumbled and then got back up quickly. "Finally some fun!" She swung several kick and punches, landing every hit she swung causing the Zabrak to fall back towards a couple of Rodian slaves. The Zabrak head but her and managed to scratch her helmet with his three smaller horns, and leave three dents with his bigger ones. She fell back and then took off her helmet revealing a blonde woman with freckles, a ponytail, and green eyes. Her skin was pail and she had two long scars across her face. She grinned at the Zabrak with blood lust. She charged at him and swung three kicks at him hitting him at the same place in his chest.

He wondered why she was going for his chest. His back was the weak point of his body due to getting whipped, yet she seems to avoid that area. Speaking of weak point, with her helmet off, he could land a blow past her iron armor finally. With that he got to his feet in a fighting stance known to his people.

"Finally! What I've been waiting for!" She charged at him and moved to swing more punches. Yet, for some reason, she was moving slowly in front of him. It was like he was predicting the attacks she was going to make. When she moved in to swing a punch towards his face. He ducked out of it, caught her next kick, and then swung a punch of his own which connected with her jaw causing her to his the stone floor.

"How dare you," an imperial shouted as he drew his whip. The imperials closed in on the Zabrak who fell back in fear.

"1A12I9, you out lived your usefulness." The Zabrak rolled to the side dodging the next whip attack and then rolled back towards a tunnel and ran down it as fast as he could.

"The savage beast, there is no way he'll escape from that tunnel, it's closed off," one of the imperials laughed as the Base Commander was being checked out by the doctor.

"Looks like a concussion," the doctor sighed. "I'll get her fixed up in the med lab."

"Can't be helped then," a trooper spoke up. "As acting base commander, I order for the destruction of the Zabrak."

"Sir, the tunnel was ordered to close down later today, there are no resources down that way."

"Good, seal him off," the acting base commander ordered. One of the troopers moved towards a switch and the human girl charged at him before getting whipped by the other troopers.

"Damn slave," the one of the troopers growled before typing in a code that collapsed the tunnel the Zabrak ran down.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few hours later, the Zabrak woke up trapped in the darkness with little to no air and no way out. He grunted as a few tears rolled down his face. He heard a voice in the distance call his name. His head moved around as he tried to locate the voice. He saw a light emerge in front of him. Floating in front of him was a white crystal. He tried to move his left arm, but couldn't feel it. So, he moved his right arm and grabbed the crystal causing it to turn from white to green.

 _"Warron..."_

He was confused by what was spoken, but he knew one thing. That wasn't his number he was being addressed by, it was his name."


	2. Chapter 2 Heir

**Neb: Zabrak trapped in the darkness with a green crystal, how will the trapped soul get out. I do not own Star Wars Rebels, I hope you enjoy the fanfic.**

The Zabrak grunted as he struggled underground just to move. The weight of the rocks were too much, and he could hardly even breath. This was where he was going to die, slowly and painfully. "Dammit, the Zabrak grunted. He didn't want to die like this, not with all these questions. What happened to his human friend? Why did he remember his own name now? What is the green crystal he just received? Did he actually get in a hit on the Mandolorian that would put her out of commission from leading? If so, would the troopers change there weapons out? Would the base rules she set change meaning the slaves would have a bigger chance of escaping? It would be amazing if so. That would be worth dying for. He could feel a strange power rushing through his body. It made him feel as though he was one with himself and everything around him. The Zabrak stood to his feet as the stone lifted off of him. He looked up and saw a tunnel form in front of him as he limped forward. Was he doing this, was this the force. He heard about magical space wizards who behaved like knights when he was young, but he never heard of them making tunnels before.

The Zabrak limped his way through the tunnel and smiled when he found light shinning in front of him. He headed through and found himself on a wasteland of a planet. He had no idea witch one it was, but he began to move away from the cave. This was his freedom, his new beginning... Warron turned his head back to the cave. This wasn't right to leave the slaves behind. Not when he came so far. He grunted before moving back to the mine. He saw peaces of Iron sticking out of the walls and then nodded before he started punching at the wall to break pieces off. A normal Zabrak couldn't collect iron from a wall with their fists if they wanted to, but he felt this force pull on him and he knew he was no ordinary Zabrak. He broke off several chunks and decided he would get to work on a forge. He sensed where plants that could give him wood was and he made a fire and dug holes in the ground and moved stone around it until he decided he had a good place for a forge. Then he closed his eyes and let his mind go to work. He crafted hammers out of stone and used them to shape the metal out of the fire he made that he managed to get to fifteen hundred degrees. All while feeling the pull on him. He then made a metal sword out of the fire. It had a guard and it seemed to fix mostly on stabbing power rather than hacking or slashing. He decided it would do fine. He only needed it to sneak up on the Mandolorian if she was still alive and acquire her blaster gauntlet. With that he would be able to free the slaves and kill the troopers who would only have electro whips. He headed back to the cave until he heard something in his head go ringing.

 _"My heir!"_ The slave looked around. confused by what happened. _"Warron, you are feeling the pull of the light as I once did. It was a tough transition for me, but you can instantly understand it."_

"Who are you?" He saw a Zabrak much like him, but with Black skin and white markings, large muscles and was easily a foot taller than Zabrak. His eyes glowed blue and his hair was white.

 _"I am your ancestor. A former Sith who risen to the light. My Masters didn't quite like that."_

"What happened?"

 _"Time, I fought against them for twelve years with any Acolyte that would join me and then I eventually perished by a betrayer."_

"Who betrayed you?"

 _"Sith Troopers?"_

Warron turned his head to see two white helmets move in on him. They must have seen his smoke and went to check it out.

"Slave, what's your number?"

"There's only three Zabrak males here, this one has blonde hair, so he must be 1A12I9." The storm troopers grabbed their whips and moved towards him. "Your coming with us."

 _"Back when I was an Acolyte on this world, they made me use swords like the one you are carrying until I was promoted. Your trial begins now, and I will move on with the force, knowing you will carry my legacy with that crystal. Remember, let the force guide you and you will have a better sword, a lightsaber."_

"My name is Warron," the Zabrak growled. "And I am a slave no longer!" He charged at the storm troopers with his iron sword at his side, then dodged the first whip attack and stabbed one of the troopers through the throat. He felt the other whip hit his back and he fell to the ground as all of his hits to the back finally took it's toll. "No!" He moved his hand and pushed the other Storm trooper into a wall and stabbed him repeatedly until the trooper stopped moving. The Zabrak stood up and then grunted. He grabbed the whip and headed back into the tunnel as he used the force to create a way back to the mines.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Are you sure you don't need rest ma'am," the second in command asked the Mandelorian base commander.

"Don't put on your big boy armor just yet, I've still got the only blaster in the mine and I refuse for any non Mandelorian to use my gauntlet!" She put her helmet on even though it had a long scrape against it. She changed out the blast shield, though she didn't repair the long scrape left by the Zabrak slave. "This is the first loss I've had sense I became the commander of this mining facility on Korriban. I'm glad I finally had a challenge though, now I can double my training so I may be even stronger."

"Ma'am, you should let the other troopers have blasters in case the slaves decide a revolt. You kept them in line all these years because you have never lost a fight. What will happen now that you have?"

"If we allow the troopers to have weapons that can kill, then the Slaves would have weapons to fight back with. I will not allow for this base to fall by the hands of slaves! Where is the Zabrak!?"

"He is dead ma'am. He ran down one of the mine tunnels and then we sealed it off on top of him." She glared at him through her blast shield.

"Well I suppose you felt strongly about this situation," she mumbled. "I would have loved a second shot though."

"My mistake ma'am," he gulped. "I'll make sure the next one stays alive.." A blaster shot came through the second in command after that.

"Next one?" She turned her head to another storm trooper. "Your second in command now."


	3. Chapter 3 Escape

**Neb: Imperials under stress do to the defeat of their base commander who then murdered her second in command. Warron the Zabrak slave returns to the mining facility to assist the other slaves in escaping. Will he succeed in his attempt of bravery. Will he survive another encounter with the Mandalorian. I do not own Star Wars.  
**

Warron made his way to the end of the tunnel as he carved an exit in front of himself with the force. He stumbled out and looked to some slaves who starred at him surprised that he was alive and shocked at how he just entered. He waved his hand to them to signal the group to stay quiet.

"Where the heck did that tunnel come from," A trooper spoke up, before Warron cut his head off with his Acolyte sword. He signaled the slaves to move down the tunnel and some of them bolted, while others wondered if they should and slowly moved towards the tunnel.

"Hey," A trooper yelled as he grabbed his electro Whip. Warron moved in on him way too fast for him to respond however and cut him straight through the chest. Warron then charged down the hallway as he cut through each trooper that came near him. He moved quickly and stealthy, so his enemies wouldn't sound an alarm. He snatched whips along the way and handed them to slaves as he sent them down to where his tunnel was. All he needed to do was find... He turned his head and grunted as he saw a pile of dead slaves who all use to work near him. They were convicted for being associated with him. He saw his human friend laying somewhere in the middle of the pile.

"Beast," a trooper yelled as he grabbed his whip.

"Monster," Warron yelled before the alarm sounded off. Warron charged at the trooper who kept his distance while striking with the whip. Warron however, moved in too fast as he closed the distance between them and struck straight through the trooper. Warron then ducked away behind a boulder as a blaster shot came near him.

"The Zabrak lives I see," the Base Comander grinned as she came into the area with seven storm troopers. She saw the dead troopers along the hallway and then growled. "No way I can cover that up, you've caused me too much trouble."

"You killed mine," Warron growled. "I killed yours."

"Oh I understand," she replied. "We've both taken from each other, I will no doubt be reassigned to a new field and I'll have to climb the ranks once more. But before then, allow me to show you what happens when you mess with a Mandelorian!" She shot something metallic out of her gauntlet past the boulder. The Zabrak starred at it until he saw it beeping then he jumped away from his cover as the item blew up. "I hardly ever get to use that feature, wanna see more?" She shot fire from her gauntlet next as Warron used the force to pull what was left of the boulder in front of him blocking the attack. "A force user? Change of plans." The storm troopers came up behind Warron as they all used their whips on him, causing the Zabrak to fall to his knees and lower his defenses.

"Attack now base commander," one of the troopers yelled. The entire group lifted in the air as Warron stood back to his feet and he threw the Storm troopers aside before getting shot a few times by the Mandelorian.

"This is my fight you fools, oh well." She walked over to the Zabrak and grinned as she held up her gauntlet and retrieved his sword. She fired once more, but was tackled from behind by one of the slaves Warron had attempted to rescue causing her to miss. She rolled on the ground with a human old man as they both struggled against each other. She slammed her foot into his knee and then swung a punch into his face before blasting the slave off of her. The Mandelorian growled as she turned her head every direction trying to spot the Zabrak, yet Warron wasn't in view. She kept her gauntlet up prepared to fire if something moves. That was when Warron fell from the top of the cave above her and slashed his sword across her arm taking the gauntlet clean off of her. She screamed in pain as blood fell out of her arm and she fell back onto the ground. The Zabrak grabbed the gauntlet and then kicked her back before choking her with the force.

"You've failed Base Commander, the slaves will escape and we will use the ships your making with this iron to escape this planet."

"No one escapes Korriban alive," she growled. She pressed a button on the side of her belt causing the gauntlet to start beeping. The Zabrak's eyes widened as he tossed the gauntlet aside and ran before an explosion formed behind him knocking him onto the ground. The Zabrak tried to crawl to his feet but stumbled as he hit his head on the cold stone floor.

"Let us help you," a slave girl spoke up as she and a few other slaves helped him up and led him down the tunnel he made.


End file.
